Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 2 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 6 }{ 6 } $
Explanation: $ = 8 \times 2 + 10 \times 1 $ $ = 16 + 10 \times 1 $ $ = 16 + 10 $ $ = 26 $